Hybrid drives have different structure variants for the transmission, to the drive wheels of a hybrid vehicle, of power which is generated by an internal combustion engine and power which is generated by an electric motor.
US 2009/0093336 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes an automatic clutch of a hybrid vehicle. The described automatic clutch is used in a drive train of a hybrid vehicle which comprises a crankshaft, a motor generator unit, a transmission unit and a clutch unit, wherein the hybrid vehicle also has a traction battery and an internal combustion engine. In addition, the vehicle clutch control system comprises a plurality of drive train operating modes.
DE 100 12 221 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a hybrid drive unit for motor vehicles, which hybrid drive device has a main drive train between a main motor and a main transmission which has a variable transmission ratio, and has or can have a drive connection to a first vehicle wheel axle. In addition, in the described hybrid drive device for motor vehicles, an electric machine has or can have a drive connection to the main drive train and a second electric machine has or can have a drive connection to a second vehicle axle.
DE 102 32 312 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a drive system for a motor vehicle having at least one electric motor/generator which is connected to an electric accumulator and which is connected to a drive axle, in addition having a first piston internal combustion engine and at least one further piston internal combustion engine as well as having a transmission which connects the piston internal combustion engines and which can be connected via a shiftable main clutch to a drive axle, and having a clutch which is arranged between the further piston internal combustion engine and the transmission.